Human
thumb|300px|Human-Ilustrado por VocaApple Human(Humano)es una canción vocaloid original. Habla de como los seres humanos maduramos respecto a las experiencias que vivimos. Esta canción fue publicada el 5 de Junio del 2013 en YouTube pero fue eliminada. Comentario del autor: *''"Todos somos solo humanos"'' Intérprete: KAITO English Letra, Música e Ilustración: VocaApple *Youtube (No Disponible) *MP3 (Link por el autor) *Instrumental (Link por el autor) Letra *Inglés por VocaApple *Traducción por Carosaurio-Gao Inglés= Sometime soon I will have found my way In this crazy world I have no meaning today. But surely come tomorrow, then I'll have you all see. If there's a place for you then there's a place for me. I know I make mistakes I know I haven't changed. But it's apart of who I am and though it may seem strange, If I can learn from my mistakes but still remain the same, Then I will carry on tomorrow keepin' myself tamed. (Yeah) Growing and Learning are patient things, I am not prepared for what the future may bring. But I will stand my ground until the battle is won; Defeated by harsh night, greeted by morning sun. I know I cry and whine a lot, I'm immature. But let me tell you something and for that I am quite sure, With all the knowledge that I've gained and all that I have seen, I'm surely neither good or bad, I'm just a bit in between. (Call me human.) Though this may sound just a little bit cliche, I'll keep singing for my freedom so I live another day. Call me stupid, call me fake. There's so much that I can take, And one day I'll take your words and throw them right back in your face. Oh you will see the power that's inside of me. It's a light that shines for no one besides me, myself, and I. Though I'm sure you can relate, we will set this world ablaze. We're all diamonds in the rough living through smoke and haze. |-| Español= Algún día pronto yo voy a encontrar mi camino En este loco mundo Yo no tengo significado hoy. Pero seguramente vendrá el mañana,entonces los tendré a todos mirándome. Si hay un lugar para mi hay un lugar para ti. Yo se yo cometo errores,yo se yo no he cambiado. Pero es aparte de lo que soy y puede parecer raro, Si yo puedo aprender de mi errores pero aún siendo el mismo, Entonces seguiré adelante el mañana manteniendome igual. (Yeah) Crecer y aprender son cosas pacientes, Yo no estoy preparado para lo que me tiene el futuro. Pero me mantendré firme hasta que sea ganada; Derrotado por las duras noches y saludado por el sol de la mañana. Yo se yo lloro y me quejo mucho,soy inmaduro. Pero déjame contarte algo y de eso estoy casi seguro, Con todo el conocimiento que he ganado y todo lo que he visto, Estoy seguro de que no soy ni bueno o malo,yo solo estoy en el medio. (Llámame humano) Tal vez esto sueno un poco cliché, Seguiré cantando por mi libertad entonces viviré otro día. Llámame tonto,llámame falso. Hay tanto que puedo aguantar, Un día tomare todas tus palabras y te las tirare de vuelta a tu cara. Oh,tú veras el poder que hay dentro de mi. La luz que brilla por nadie que no sea yo,yo mismo y yo. Aunque estoy seguro de que puedes relacionarte,nosotros nos ajustaremos a este mundo que arde. Todos somos diamantes en bruto viviendo entre humo y neblina. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013